It is frequently necessary or desirable to have a portable tray or activity surface, particularly when traveling or when sitting on a couch or recliner, or sitting up in bed. Prior efforts to address this need include devices in which a pillow like support member is securely affixed to a rigid surface which may be used for working, eating, or other activities, such as playing cards. However, in such devices only one side of the activity surface may be utilized and, if the device is used as a “pillow,” it is generally not flexible or comfortable due to the secure attachment of the rigid member thereto. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,916 issued to Saxton discloses a cushion pouch tray that is specifically designed so that only one side of the rigid tray member may be utilized when attached to the pouch. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,916 is particularly directed to a serving tray in which the tray may be removed from the accompanying pouch for cleaning purposes.
Other portable activity surfaces which employ the use of legs to raise the surface above the surface on which the legs rest are also commonly available. Most commonly these surfaces are made of wood; however they are also available in other similarly rigid materials like metal or plastic and had non-inclined work surfaces.
A portable activity surface with greater flexibility and more utility greater comfort of use is desired.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and are described below in greater detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but to the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the claims.